


Zaręczeni

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [29]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards (Relationships), Fluff, M/M, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, Marisol jest zdrowa, One Shot, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, bo tak, miniatura, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Eric przygotowuje się z całych sił, aby nie zastrzelić narzeczonego swojej siostry.





	Zaręczeni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Moja siostra przedstawia swojego narzeczonego i robi się trochę niezręcznie, bo spałem z nim w zeszłym tygodniu i wiem nieprzypadkowo, że to stuprocentowy gej" AU
> 
> 13.08.2016 - 20:00

Eric nie do końca wiedział czy powinien posiadać przy sobie broń, kiedy Marisol przedstawi im swojego narzeczonego. Nie chciał wyładować na nieznajomym facecie swojej złości, ale w zasadzie naprawdę miał ochotę. Nie wiedział nawet, że Marisol z kimkolwiek się spotykała. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że posiadanie brata w policji nie było do końca ekstra, bo sprawdzał każdego jej poprzedniego faceta, ale przecież to był jego obowiązek.

Chciał wyjaśnień, długich, rozbudowanych, w których dostanie historię dokładnie o tym jak się poznali oraz imię i nazwisko delikwenta. Nawet nie zamierzał udawać, że go nie sprawdzi. I przedstawi się włącznie ze stopniem, aby wszystko mieli wyjaśnione już na wstępie. Miami nie było bezpiecznym miejscem i nie raz próbowano dotrzeć do nich poprzez rodziny. Marisol mogła uważać, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale świat taki nie był nigdy.

A on musiał dbać o rodzinę.

Usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi i niemal wybiegł z salonu. Sprawdził przez wizjer kto stał po drugiej stronie, ale zobaczył jedynie uśmiechniętą twarz Marisol. Jego matka zresztą już odgoniła go, otwierając bez słowa komentarza.

I Eric już miał na końcu języka coś kąśliwego, kiedy zamarł. Horatio sprawnym ruchem ściągnął okulary przeciwsłoneczne i powiesił je na kieszonce swojej koszuli jak zawsze. Znał ten gest doskonale. Zbyt długo razem pracowali, aby nie zapamiętał każdego ruchu Horatio. Zbyt często przyglądał się Caine’owi, aby coś takiego mu umknęło.

\- Więc to jest Horatio – przedstawiła go Marisol radośnie.

\- Wiem – wyrwało mu się tonem tak dziwnym, że sam nie poznawał swojego głosu. – To mój… - urwał. – Szef – wykrztusił w końcu i chyba ze wszystkich słów, które mogły paść, to było najbezpieczniejsze.

Spojrzał na Horatio, który uśmiechał się do jego rodziców delikatnie i subtelnie, jak zawsze, kiedy wiedział z góry, że wygra.

A potem Marisol pokazała pierścionek.

***  
To najbardziej krępująca kolacja, na której był i przebija nawet wieczór, gdy Wolf zaprosił Boa Vistę, a ta jego. Horatio uważał to za całkiem zabawne, ale jemu nigdy nie było do śmiechu na samo wspomnienie. Nie sądził też, że kiedykolwiek zje kolację przyrządzoną przez własną matkę i ta będzie stawać mu w gardle. A jednak.

Marisol opowiadała o tym jak Horatio zaczepił ją, gdy najwyraźniej zgubiła się w ich budynku jakiś czas temu. Chciała zabrać go na lunch i Eric nie wie nawet kiedy to było, bo nigdy do tego nie doszło. Przynajmniej wie, że to po części jego wina.

Nie wie kompletnie jak się z tym czuć.

Horatio spogląda na niego tylko od czasu do czasu, przelotnie. Jakby faktycznie jedynie razem pracowali.

Eric nie znosi każdej sekundy tej kolacji.

I kiedy Marisol podnosi się, żeby pozbierać brudne talerze – oferuje jej pomoc. Wychodzą razem do kuchni, a on nie ma nawet pojęcia co jej powiedzieć. Marisol jest szczęśliwa, promienieje. A on życzy jej, aby miała ten wyraz twarzy, ten blask w oczach każdego dnia.

Jednocześnie naprawdę nienawidzi Horatio.

\- Więc jak ci się podoba mój narzeczony? – pyta Marisol i spogląda na niego z jakąś dziwną satysfakcją.

\- To mój szef – odpowiada. – Mogłaś mi powiedzieć – dodaje z wyrzutem.

Uśmiech Marisol robi się lekko irytujący, ale jakoś życzenia szczęścia nie przechodzą mu przez gardło.

Naprawdę nie wie po co poszedł za nią do kuchni. To nie tak, że może jej teraz powiedzieć cokolwiek. I nie obiecywali sobie z Horatio nic, ale sądził, że mimo wszystko są razem.

I tak nie mógł go przedstawić rodzicom. Nie w ten sposób.

\- Żebyś powiedział mi, że sypiacie ze sobą? – pyta go Marisol i szklanka wypada mu z rąk.

\- Coś się stało Eric?! – krzyczy jego matka z salonu.

\- Wiesz jaką jest niezdarą, kiedy chodzi o wycieranie naczyń – odkrzykuje Marisol. – Zaraz wszystko pozbieram – dodaje, a potem spogląda na niego, jakby kompletnie nic na świecie nie mogło jej zaskoczyć.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować, więc po prostu zaczyna sprzątać szkło.

\- Teraz będziecie mieli wymówkę, żeby się oficjalnie częściej widywać, a nie wymykać – podejmuje nagle Marisol, przyklękując obok niego.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – rzuca, bo potrzebuje jakiegoś kontekstu.

\- Mówię o tym, że teraz nawet jeśli zostanie u ciebie czasem na noc, nikt nie będzie zadawał głupich pytań – prycha Marisol.

\- Jest twoim…

\- Nawet nie kończ – wchodzi mu w słowo siostra. – Po ślubie zamieszkamy obok ciebie. Kubańskie rodziny przecież lubią trzymać się razem – ciągnie dalej Marisol. – I jeśli jego rzeczy będą w twojej szafie, a nie mojej, ja nie zamierzam nikomu powiedzieć.

Wszystko zaczyna układać się w jego głowie i patrzy na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- A ty? – pyta Marisol i Eric przynajmniej zna na to pytanie odpowiedź.


End file.
